


Good or Bad?

by deepseasushi



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert thinks about his morals, and extensively, Adel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good or Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something to contribute to one of my favourite ghost ship
> 
> enjoy !

Javert often thinks about what it truly means to be ‘good’, and what it means to be ‘bad’. He thinks of Alan, who cares for Makoto, an action that Adel had deemed to be ‘bad’. However, Javert thinks from Alan’s perspective instead, and catches himself thinking that it probably isn’t completely ‘bad’ at all, considering that kind of care and concern mirrors how he himself cares for the older Fukami sibling.

“You’re free?”

Adel’s voice came from behind him. He stood in attention immediately.

“Yes, sir.” Javert turned to face Adel, who patted him on the shoulder, motioning for him to be at ease.

“How was Alan?” Adel asked, reaching his hand into Javert’s pocket, taking out the taller man’s eyecon. “Is he still being a brat and being _obsessed_ about the human?” Adel hissed at the memory of Makoto and Kanon suddenly appearing in their world. These petty humans _changed_ his little brother. He had more than enough reasons to dislike humans, besides from their world being utterly _imperfect_.

“Yes, sir.” Javert nodded, deciding to keep his head bowed as he answered.

“Not surprising at all.” Adel snickered at his own brother’s foolishness as he palmed Javert’s eyecon, the little device fit snugly against his slightly scarred hands. Adel had always been trying harder than others, Javert thinks. Adel trained with a strong thirst for power, for his ambition to fulfill his father - the Grand Imperial Majesty’s wish, to create the perfect world.

Javert never understood Adel’s intentions for doing so. He doesn’t think that this is what Adel wants.

But of course, that is only a mere underling’s unspoken musings.

However, that little upturn of Javert’s lips never escaped Adel’s keen observation. “What is it?” Adel asked, eyes fixed on the other man’s face.

“Ah, nothing. I was merely…” _thinking about you?_ No, it sounds weird, Javert thinks, as he tries to reconstruct his answer. Adel did not wait for Javert to continue, and tucked the eyecon back into the taller man’s pocket.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll tell me if it’s important.” Adel turned away, motioning for Javert to follow him. He did as instructed, trailing several steps behind Adel.

“I have been thinking recently…” Adel started. “About the future of this world.”

“Oh?”

“I want to be the leader of this world.”

 _That’s direct._ “I’m sure you will.” Javert hopes Adel won’t ask how sure he is. He just said it to make Adel feel better.

“I want to perfect this world.” Adel looked at the far end of the dark corridor, suppressed a sigh. “Just like Father wishes.”

 “But first, I must be perfect.” Adel continued. “If I am not perfect, how could I lead this world to be perfect?”

“You already are, sir.” Javert stares at the back of Adel’s head as he said this, and he noticed Adel froze for a second, before recollecting himself like nothing happened.

“I’m not.” Adel’s voice was quiet, but it rang throughout the eerie, dark corridor. He had stopped in his tracks, Javert stopping behind him, naturally.

“I’m your closest bodyguard.”

“You know I don’t label my guards by level of closeness. Everybody is disposable.”

“I like to think that you do.” Javert’s voice gets closer. Adel’s hands balls into fists.

“Javert.” The man addressed recognized the tone. It’s a warning.

“I know you wanted to be king more than anybody else.” Javert took another step closer. “Your training is so tough. Your discipline is so ruthless. You don’t allow yourself to feel any kind of sentiment. There’s so much more. And I noticed it all, sir.”

“Who asked you to?”

“No one. I did it because I care--”

Adel turned around and punched Javert straight in the face.

“Then don’t waste your time on mundane stuff like this!” Adel growled, the moisture in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the fallen bodyguard. “If you got the time to, ‘care’, about me…” Adel’s voice cracked a little at the word. “Then why don’t you put that time into good use, huh?!”

“Yes, sir.” Javert got back to his feet and bowed. He never promises to stop it, however.

Adel eyes Javert’s face. There’s a bruise, which he’s sure to bloom an ugly shade of red, based on his own experience. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Good, because I still need you to look after my brother.” And with that, Adel strides off, leaving Javert alone in the corridor.

Javert then takes out his Eyecon, and kissed at the spot where Adel had previously palmed at. This is all the blessing he needs to carry out his job.

He realized that he doesn’t care if the nature of his assigned task is ‘good’ or ‘bad’.

It doesn’t matter, as long as it’s for Adel.

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me about this ship, i really loved them a lot!
> 
> nevertheless, thanks for reading!


End file.
